<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Minutes by xxenjoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850854">Two Minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy'>xxenjoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Jaskier POV, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>these bitches gay! good for them!!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier is good at letting things slide. As an artist, he’s come to realize that getting over things that are upsetting is not only a good skill but a necessary form of self-preservation. Two minutes is all it takes.</p>
<p>If he has a bad show he takes two minutes to reflect before collecting himself and moving on. If he strikes out with a prospective partner, that’s fine; it wasn’t meant to be, there will be others. If Geralt calls him whiny or annoying or tells him his singing is like a fillingless pie, he takes two minutes, assures himself the witcher knows nothing of the arts and carries on.</p>
<p>Two minutes is all he needs to realize sometimes his problem is not that bad. There are people living in the streets who can’t afford to eat, people on fear for their very lives because they’re different, people who die every day fighting for a monarch who wouldn’t know them from the next faceless soldier.</p>
<p>No, Jaskier’s problems are not that bad.</p>
<p>He has Geralt, he has his music. They eat well and even the nights they don’t have a bed to sleep in are spent with a song and good company.</p>
<p>Two minutes is what it takes for him to remember this, even on their worst days.</p>
<p>Two minutes is also the time it takes for Jaskier’s world to come crashing down around him.</p>
<p>He passes Yennefer on the way down the mountain and it’s a testament to his heartbreak that she stops him to see if he’s alright.</p>
<p>“I just need-” he starts, a reflex. Two minutes is not going to solve this. Two minutes won’t bring Geralt back to him or change his mind. Two minutes is not enough time. This time, he doesn’t know how he’s going to cope.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>